


Eyes on Me

by Syndecretin (Netromancer)



Series: Jacob Frye/Reader [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dancing, Homosexuality, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netromancer/pseuds/Syndecretin
Summary: You and Jacob enjoy an evening together.





	Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests leave them in the comments :) 
> 
> I generally prefer to do m/m fics due to being a gay man myself and not having a lot of m/m reader insert related stuff out there but I can due m/f or f/f.

You could feel the music humming beneath your feet. Laughter and voices filling the smoke and sweat filled air. Night had settled long ago, shadows curling inwards to where you and Jacob sat. A table stood between you where a single candle was lit, the wax dripping onto the weathered wood and where your bottles from this evening laid scattered. You and Jacob had come up here in one of the private rooms to celebrate the successful assassination of the latest target. The first you’d ever completed with Jacob, and throughout the entire job all you could think about was if the leader of the Rooks, your mentor of a sort, thought you were doing alright. 

 

It’d almost cost you at one point.

  
You’d been watching Jacob move across London’s rooftops, swift and graceful and without fear, and you failed to notice the loose tile before you stood on it. It gave way, and your blood ran cold as your weight shifted and you fell back, arms outstretched to catch something, anything, to break your fall. You caught Jacob’s arm as it reached for you, hauling you back with enough strength to send the two of you falling in the opposite direction. You were on top of Jacob, feeling his taut body and the heat radiating from it. You’d been physically close with other men before, sparring and the like, but this felt different. Too different. Your throat was suddenly dry, your tongue a useless slab of meat glued to the roof of your mouth. Heat was running to your cheeks as you struggled to stand again, babbling half coherent words. Jacob was smirking up at you, hazel eyes crinkled with mirth. 

  
“I understand I’m quite a sight to see, lad, but you could do with keeping your wits about you before plummeting to your death, yeah?" 

  
"N-no it’s not like-” But whatever feeble excuse you were going to use was lost as a nearby guard shouted and caused the two of you to break into another run to avoid detection. 

  
Now you sat together in companionable silence and listened to the music from down below. Jacob tossed the last of his beer back before turning to you. 

  
“Would you care to dance with me?” He asked. 

  
“What?” You said. 

  
You hadn’t noticed that the music below had drifted into something slower, softer. Jacob stood onto his feet, hand outstretched to you. “Come on." 

  
For a second you did nothing, the heat from before returning to your face. You almost didn’t want to accept his hand, but in the end, with your own hand trembling, you clasped it. The other man guided you on to your feet, and with ease he pressed against you, his spare hand falling easily onto your hip, leading you both into a dance. Timidly you pressed your other hand onto his shoulder and you’re rewarded with Jacob’s smile that makes your heart flutter. 

  
You looked away only to be drawn back by Jacob’s hand, his thumb and forefinger cupping your chin. It was only now that you noticed how close your face was to Jacob’s. Your lips were only inches apart. 

  
"Eyes on me, lad,” Jacob whispered and you shivered, before the distance was closed between you. 


End file.
